A creche do tio Vold
by val polansk
Summary: Dumbledore e Snape resolvem criar uma creche porque sãod ois desocupados...


A Creche do tio Vold

ATENÇÃO:essa fic jura solenemente esculachar com qualquer personagem de HP,se você não gostou,com os cumprimentos da autora "vá se ferrar"

Sinopse:Finalmente férias de verão,Snape e Dumbledore resolvem criar uma creche,Por que??? Ninguém sabe, mas acredite vai rolar muita confusão.

A creche do tio Vold não tem capa pois quem tem capa escapa

Personagens:aqui está a lista dos personagens

Severus Snape:Todos se perguntam o que Snape faz nas férias de verão,alguns acreditam que ele se solta mais,engana-se quem pensa assim, Snape sempre foi e sempre será "comportado" e carrancudo,ele se junta com Dumbledore para criar uma creche,quem sabe assim ele se solta mais.

Alvo Dumbledore: Dumbledore sempre foi aquela pessoa tranqüila mas nas férias de verão parece que ele endoida de vez,fica todo animado e louco,ele sempre negou mas lá no fundo ele ama Minerva (que por acaso só aparece no começo e no fim da fic).

Lord Voldemort:estava curtindo suas férias na Espanha (olhe só!ninguém notou ele lá) mas ele recebe uma carta de seu amigo Snape pedindo ajuda com a creche,vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

Harry Radcliffe:A creche aceita todo tipo de criança claro que isso não é bom pois deveria proibir meninos chatos que se acham atores,esse é Harry Radcliffe briga muito com Rony Grint mas algumas vezes eles se juntam para salvar Rony das garras da perversa Hermione Watson.

Hermione Watson:A garota mais rica da creche (também muito chata)ele é muito fogosa e conquistou todos os meninos da creche (menos Rony) entra em crise quando começa a ficar pobre,mas resolve isso apostando em alguns modelitos de roupa,um deles é o estilo gorro + havaianas.

Rony Grint:muito simpático,ama o seu all star,morre de medo da Hermione,e algumas vezes tem uma "pequena" briga com Harry,ele acha que todos da creche são loucos.

Gina Wright:muito calada,aliais muito é pouco comparado a quantidade de tempo em que ela passa calada,ela nunca fala, no decorrer da fic você vai ver que ela não é muito fã da fala.Por isso eu não tenho muito o que falar sobre ela.

Draco Felton:ele é muito chato,o inimigo mortal de todos da creche,passa a maior parte do tempo tramando planos para dominar a creche,e segundo ele em breve...o mundo também.

O resto:como essa é a lista resumida dos personagens não vou colocar um por um,aqui vai outros personagens que não falei,Neville é um desses, começou meio bobo mas durante um tempo ele vai ficando mais...mais...bom,existe também o Dino facinado por jogos de vídeo game,Lino que é muito fã de esportes,Luna que sonha em um dia ser uma princesa,Bellatrix que tenta de tudo pra acabar com a creche,Cho que está sempre chorando e ninguém sabe o porque,Ninfadora que vive do lado de Harry pra ele não fazer nenhuma bagunça e por ultimo mais não menos importante Sibila a babá substituta.

Dedicatória:essa fic é dedicada a Richard Harris,Richard você sempre estará na memória e no coração dos verdadeiros fãs de Harry Potter.

Chega de enrolação vamos ao capitulo um! Ah,só uma coisa quando eu falar ASSIM é porque o personagem está gritando e quando eu falar assim é porque ele está falando

Capitulo um-"eu decreto..."

"EU DECRETO..."- Dumbledore estava gritando de tanta excitação,as férias de verão estava se aproximando só faltava três palavras para que todos fossem pra farra-"...FÉRIAS DE VERÃO"-mal terminou e todos saíram correndo que nem doidos-"ok,vamos derrubar tudo"-eu disse que Dumbledore fica doido nas férias de verão.

-como assim derrubar tudo?-Minerva

-ora,Minerva,VAMOS QUEBRAR AS COISAS!!!-todos os professores gritaram que nem macacos (menos Snape que olhava com reprovação)

-Diretor Dumbledore,você está me assustando-Minerva

-ora,se animação te assusta PONHA UM CAPACETE!-dissendo isso Dumbledore derrubou a mesa dos Professores quebrando copos pratos e derramando comida e bebida pra todo lado

-Professor Dumbledore você está quebrando tudo!-Minerva

-"I DAÍ!!!???" é você que vai pagar- Dumbledore-VAMO PRA FARRA CAMBADA DE VELHOS!-todos os professores saíram que nem gorilas doidos deixando Minerva para traz.

-ISSO VAI VIRAR UM SAMBA DO MACACO DOIDO!!-Minerva,mas ninguém estava ouvindo.

Quando Dumbledore saiu da escola foi logo atraz do seu Jipe Rural que ele tinha comprado pelo mercado livre na Internet,um monte de professores estavam correndo que nem doidos em direção ao nada,talvez tinham se emocionado com o seu "discurso" só que ele sabia que um professor não poderia trair os seus princípios,ele ouviu passos atrás de si e depois os passos pararam.

-por que fez isso?-Snape

-sabe como é Snape eu fico doido nas férias de verão- Dumbledore entrou no jipe

-é mais não precisava fazer isso na frente de Minerva-Snape entrou no jipe

-ora...- Dumbledore fica corado-oque quer disser com isso?

-ora,Professor Dumbledore todos sabem que você gosta dela

-er...Snape estamos de férias deixe dessa formalidade de "Professor" pode me chamar de bicho.

-senhor essa é uma gíria dos anos 70 e eu prefiro não usa-la.

-ora deixe de ser goraba Snape

-é goiaba e não goraba

-ah,tanto faz essa juventude...

-não é juventude é anos 70

-releva Snape!!!

-eleva senhor.

-SNAPE,você pode falar a gíria que quiser mas aqui nu meu carango,nu meu jipe,eu falo a gíria que eu quero, quando eu quero e com quem eu quero,"cabixe"?

-sim,senhor...ar quer disser... bicho...

-er...pode me chamar de como quiser,só não bote nem senhor nem professor na frente

-sim se...er...quer dizer...sim Dumbledore

-aliais por que você ta no meu jipe?

-não sei,não tenho com quem passar as férias

-que conhecidencia nem eu!Podemos passar as férias juntos...ah!já sei o que podemos fazer nas férias

-o que?

-podemos criar uma creche!

-por que?

-eu sei lá!é verão não temos nada pra fazer então vamos criar uma creche!!

-ah,claro,não temos nada pra fazer no verão então cuidar de um bando de pirralhos é a solução pra nossos problemas

-deixa de ser baba de bode!vamos a um lugar pra discutirmos esse assunto- Dumbledore ligou o jipe e pois o pé na tabua

-mais rápido Dumbledore.

-pô calma Snape esse é um Jipe Rural queria oque???

FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPITULO

ps:os próximos capítulos serão melhores.

Capitulo dois-"temos assuntos pendentes a tratar..."

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo tinha demorado até Dumbledore parar em algum lugar só sei que esse lugar era uma cafeteria

-não gosto do clima desse lugar-Snape

-nem eu,mas temos que nos sentar e discutirmos algumas coisas sobre a creche

-é verdade temos assuntos pendentes a tratar

-por que disse isso?

-sempre quis disser

-bem esqueça, vamos sentar naquela mesa-eles se sentaram

-bom,qual é a primeira coisa que precisa fazer pra criar uma creche?-Snape

-uma cadeira pra se sentar enquanto um monte de gente faz o trabalho duro por você?- Dumbledore

-não isso é o que você faz na escola...ja sei,precisamos de um nome!

-ar...eu sou péssimo em nomes

-ora, Dumbledore não se aflija você não pode ser tão ruim

-há,não sou?Quem você acha que escolheu o meu nome?

-J.K Rowling?

-não nessa fic...

-ok,estamos nos desconcentrando,temos que achar um nome que chame atenção...

-"os filhos da..."

-não!Um nome que chame atenção mas que não traumatize as crianças...já sei "a creche do tio Vold"

-você disse que não era pra traumatizar as crianças

-não, mas pense bem,não estamos falando o nome dele só colocamos "Vold" pode ser qualquer um.

-ah,sei daí damos desculpas esfarrapadas

-exato!todos os idiotas vão acreditar que não é o Voldemort!!!-todos na cafeteria olham pra Snape

-oooooooo,Snape você e suas piadas hahaha- Dumbledore finje que foi tudo uma piada até todos tirarem os olhos de cima deles

-lembre-se Snape só eu e o pirralho do Potter pode falar esse nome...controle sua boca

-sim Dumbledore entendi,temos uma coisa a resolver sobre a creche.

-tem razão, precisamos de bombas pra explodir tudo quando as férias acabarem

-estou falando do lugar Dumbledore,onde vai ser a nossa creche???

-hum...pode ser na minha antiga casa.

-sua antiga casa?

-é,foi la onde eu morei com a minha mãe e o meu pai

-nossa deve está cheia de poeira

-está mesmo mas com "um toque de mágica" eu posso limpar aquilo tudo

-é,também tem a questão da propaganda,ninguém alem dos bisbilhoteiros dessa cafeteria conhece nossa creche.

-ah,eu sei fazer cartazes!!!

-cartazes???

-é,como acha que conhecem Hogwarts?

-os fundadores fizeram propaganda?

-não nessa fic...

-ok,o que colocaremos nos cartazes???

-"a creche do tio vold entre ou morra!"

-não,muito assasino,"lar para crianças carentes"?

-não,muito "orfanato","querendo se livrar dos seus filhos...jogue eles na creche do tio Vold"

-não,as crianças vão suspeitar,"creche do tio Vold:aceitamos qualquer tipo de criança"

-isso!!!!os pais dos aleija...opa dos deficientes físicos vão amar essa!!!

-ok,onde fica a sua antiga casa?

-vamos pra la agora,PARA O CRECH-MOVEL!

-o jipe?

-isso!!!

FIM DO SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Capitulo três-" faço cartazes não sou a globo!"

1000 anos...ar quer dizer...7 horas depois

-zzzzzzzzzzz

-acorde Snape chegamos!

-ar...onde fica essa casa...do outro lado do mundo???

-calma Snape só foram 7 horas não 1000 anos.

-desculpe...onde estamos??

-na minha casa,ora em Paris é que não é.

-onde está sua casa?

-na sua esquerda

Dumbledore era muito velho (apezar de louco) viveu com os pais muuuuuuuuuito tempo mas depois largou a casa quando os pais morreram,ele viveu no porão dos Hitler eles ameaçarão Dumbledore (caso ele contasse que estava ali seria morto)...er...ok esqueçam essa parte...a questão é que a casa nunca foi vendida porque as pessoas achavam que ela era horrivel,nesse caso as únicas coisas que posso dizer é que ela era enorme o resto vocês já devem ter imaginado

-blerg...nossa que maravilha poeira até os ouvidos!!!-Snape

-eu sei!!as crianças vão gostar porque ela é enorme!!

-o que??? Dumbledore nem com magia da pra limpar toda essa casa,as crianças vão odiar!

-desde quando você se preocupa com as crianças?

-er..ok,estamos nos desconcentrando denovo,vamos limpar esse lugar, Dumbledore você limpa o andar de cima eu o andar de baixo,ok,mãos á obra!

-desde quando você é o chefe?

-VÁ LOGO!!!

-sim,senhor!...agora eu entendo como os alunos se sentem...

-o que disse?

-nada...nada...

algumas horas depois...

-está anoitecendo... DUMBLEDORE JÁ TERMINOU AI EM CIMA?

-CALMA,TEM RATOS MORTOS AQUI!

-TIRI-OS DAÍ!!!

-MAS...SÃO NOJENTOS...

-TIRI-OS DAÍ AGORA!!!

-OK,OK

Dumbledore desce as escadas

-ok,tudo pronto lá em cima

-ótimo,não posso disser que ficou brilhando mas até que dá pra viver aqui.

-até as férias de verão acabarem...oh,não!

-o que foi???

-meus morcegos...meus morcegos...

-você não tem morcegos

-não agora mas eu tinha antigamente

-agora devem estar mortos mundo afora...

-mundo afora uma ova!Eu guardei eles no porão!

-VOCÊ QUARDOU SEUS MORCEGOS NO PORÃO!!!...espere que porão?

-bem perto daqui onde você limpou.

-eu não vi nada

-ar...acho que você não viu a porta...vou entrar lá

-espere,essa casa é muito velha já pensou quanto bicho morto e vivo deve ter lá?

-é tem razão vamos trancá-la e proibir as crianças de entrarem lá

-bom se eu não vi a porta pirralhos pequenos também não vão ver...

-deixe de ser convencido Snape

-muito bem a questão da propaganda agora

-sim eu sei fazer cartazes...espere aqui...

minutos depois... Dumbledore desce com uma pilha de papeis,ficaram realmente muito toscos coloridos mas as letras tinham formato de sangue

-você disse que sabia fazer cartazes

-e sei!Aprendi aos 16 anos!!

-era pra ser simpático e chamativo e não uma coisa que assuste as crianças

-Snape eu faço cartazes não sou a globo!

-ok, espero que sirva vamos distribuí-los

-espere!

-o que?

-posso ser o chefe dessa vez?

-não!

-droga!

FIM DO TERCEIRO CAPITULO

Ps:no próximo capitulo vamos conhecer as crianças!!!

Capitulo quatro-"HE WAS THEIR FRIEND"

-Aqui está!!!

-uma banca Dumbledore???

-claro é aqui que vamos ver o tipo de criança que vai entrar na creche!

-er...mas ta calor

-deixe de ser riquinho,sente-se

duas horas depois...

-teeeeeeeeeeeediooooooooooooo-Snape

-shhhhhhh,calado ai vem uma pessoa

de fato vinha uma pessoa uma mulher muito elegante de paletó com os cabelos loiros bem amarrados,não dava pra ver seus olhos pois um enorme óculos escuros estava no seu rosto,ela provavelmente era a mãe da menina que ela estava de mão dada,a menina é que estava vestida de uma forma estranha,em volta de sua cintura,largo e cheio de babados,havia um tutu que é um saiote usado em espetáculos de balé ,e na cabeça ela trazia uma enorme coroa cor-de-rosa,ornamentada com fitas róseas e flores carmesins.Tinha duas asas rosadas grudadas nas costas com fita adesiva,dois róseos corações desenhados nas bochechas e sapatos com vários tons de rosa,um para cada pé,que faziam um desagradável ruído chapinhante quando ela andava.Em volta do pescoço havia um estetoscópio,como os que usam os médicos,com pompons cor-de-rosa grudados por toda parte,e em uma das mãos ela trazia uma varinha de condão rosada com uma brilhante estrela cor-de-rosa na ponta.

-parem de reparar na minha roupa seus bisbórrias!-dizia a menina paty a Dumbledore e Snape-estão com inveja de mim porque eu sou uma princesa bailarina sapateadora e veterinária encantada!

-você é adorável querida-ronronou a sua mãe

-bom,qual é o nome dessa garota adorável-Dumbledore fez uma careta ao disser a palavra "adorável"

-Meu nome é Hermione Watson,H.W.-disse Hermione-tenho 7 anos e 6 meses,uma combinação perfeita!

-er...claro,e você é a mãe dela?

-claro que sou!Janice Griffin Jane Rose Watson,J.G.J.R.W.

-belo nome.

-eu sei!

-bom...acho que é só

-espere Dumbledore você ainda não perguntou porque ela que colocar a filha numa creche

-ah sim!por que?

-bem,vocês já devem ter notado que sou uma mulher de negócios não tenho tempo de cuidar de pivetes...opa quer disser da minha filha,isso me dói por dentro mas...é preciso.

-bom,ok a Hermione pode entrar!

-droga!-Hermione

-não liguem pra ela,está um pouco agitada

- um pouco?-Snape

-o que quer dizer com isso?

-nada,nada,ele não quer disser nada-Dumbledore

-ok-Janice se dirigiu a Hermione-Hermione...

-sim, mamãe?

-chega um dia em que as crianças tenque deixar a barra da saia da mãe e enfrentar o mundo sozinha,você compreende?

-não,mamãe

-o que você não compreende?

-a senhora não tem saia

-eu sei querida,é só um jeito de falar,quer dizer que você pode ser independente agora,que não precisa dos pais pra cuidar de você.

-quer dizer que a senhora e papai vão me abandonar?

-não querida só vamos deixar você aqui por algum tempinho,você vai ver logo, logo seu pai vem aqui te buscar.

-ainda estou confusa

-pense no que eu te falei!-disse a mãe como se Hermione não tivesse falado nada

-bom agora é com vocês,cuidem da minha princesa bailarina sapateadora e veterinária encantada,enquanto eu não volto,tchau princesa!

-tchau, mamãe!-Janice virou as costas e saiu eles ficaram olhando ela sumir por entre as árvores e chegar no seu carro conversível

-hum...por que não entra Hermione?-Snape

- princesa bailarina sapateadora e veterinária encantada!

-é,é tanto faz,entra!

-sim,senhor narigudo-Hermione correu para a casa extremamente velha sem nem saber em que lugar ela estava pisando

-você viu?-Snape

-vi...ela te chamou de narigudo hehe

-não é isso!A mãe dela trata-a como se ela tivesse 34 anos!!!!

-e daí?Ela pelo menos teve a coragem de colocar uma criança aqui...e você quase estragou tudo com o seu "um pouco?"Snape eu sei que você não é de se preocupar com crianças,mas se queremos que essa creche tenha muita gente vamos terque tomar cuidado!!!

-ok,ok,olhe ai vem outra pessoa!

Vinha um homem,um garoto,e uma mulher,não vou perder meu tempo falando coisas inúteis (meu tempo está se esgotando para desativar essa bomba e pular essa janela atrás de um macaco que escapou do zoológico) por isso leiam o diálogo

-ola,bela banca-homem

-não puxe o saco,quem é você?

-SNAPE!

-desculpe,quis dizer qual é o seu nome???

-você não precisa saber,so precisa saber o do meu filho,o nome dele é Harry Radcliffe

-belo nome,essa é a sua esposa?

-hora o que é isso,ela é a ...bom digamos a Babá dele,na verdade ela fica do lado dele pra ele não fazer bagunça,o nome dela e Tonks

-só isso?

-é claro que não mas você não precisa saber o nome inteiro...

-querem ver o que eu sei fazer?-Harry

-NÃO!-Harry olhou pra Tonks com tristeza

-ta bom,mas depois não fique covencido

Harry se ajoelhou e fez uma careta muito estranha,parecia que ele queria imitar um bicho mas não era o caso.

-HE WAS THEIR FRIEND-esse não foi um simples grito,seu grito parecia um cachorro sendo morto por um facão,todos ficaram assustados,Snape e Dumbledore estavam a ponto de não aceita-lo na creche mas o pai dele,como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos,apontou pra frase "aceitamos qualquer criança" que estava escrito no cartaz,eles tinham que aceita-lo,com muito desgosto Snape falou

-ele pode entrar na creche

-UHUUUUUUUU,eu sou demais

-EU DISSE PRA NÃO FICAR CONVENCIDO grr...

FIM DO QUARTO CAPITULO

obrigada,ao Daniel(Lemony Snicket)pela crianção da descrição da roupa de Carmelita,pra quem não sabe está na pág 182 de desventuras em série-A gruta gorgônea

ps:próximo capitulo vai ser o resto das crianças,comentem!!!


End file.
